Liberator
"Do you have any weaponized frisbees?" ''Liberator asking Genevieve what they have in the Hunting Store in What Went Wrong? Liberator was created by MoonIvy532 and is a side character in Sunset Valley 2 and a main character in What Went Wrong? As well as a side character in both Mom Squads. Appearance Human Liberator has short red hair, like actually red, somehow, it's been that way since birth. His eyes are a periceing turquoise green, and his skin is on the fairer side. He has several tattoos on his body, including upside down purple tear drops under his eyes, a chakram aka death frisbee on his neck, and the number 8 on his wrist. He wears black jeans and a white tank top. Dragon As a dragon, Liberator has red scales, that are the same color as his hair as a human. He has an orange underbelly and wing membrane, while his eyes are the same green, with his tattoos still under them. His horns are a greyish off white, and so are his talons. Personality Liberator is somewhat chill, somewhat being the keyword. He tends to get angry and offended easily. Aella is able to do quite a number on his self esteem. He sometimes crosses the line from joking to being rude without realizing it. He as an air of smug confidence surrounding him at times. Loosing someone can have disastrous effects on him, his mom leaving gave him an actual literal ice cream addiction and probably some anger problems, and in WWW? Aella's 'death' really ruined him. He became more apathetic, hopeless and snappy, sometimes even borderline suicidal. After her returning though, his mood became significantly better, and is now at it's normal state. Backstory '''ABUSE TRIGGER WARNING' Liberator was born in 1966 as the son of Eternity and Pyre in Pyrrhia, or California depending on the universe. His years in Pyrrhia were more interesting than you would expect. His friends were all pretty strange people, including two idiots who attempted to rob a bank and failed miserably, and a boy who beat him up once and then seemed to dissapear forever. His best friend was a boy by the name of Shio, who would move to Sunset Valley when he was 13. Liberator's home life however, was not a great. His father was incredibly abusive, and the only person who seemed to love him, Eternity, left his life for good. Pyre later remarried to another woman, Aella's mom, thus making Aella his step sister. This nuclear mess of a family moved to Sunset Valley. Moving to Sunset Valley truly set Liberator's life into motion. He met two strange children with amnesia, Twilight and Heatstroke. He was also introduced to Darkling, Hourglass, Carmine and Peony, as well as Rowan, Robin and Marcus through The Gay Club/Cult. Things really got going when Carmine started acting up, and then The Battle of the Poolhouse happened, in which, Liberator got injured and kidnapped by Solanum. Solanum got him Flayed, and he witnessed the Flayed get un-flayed as well as Mr. Squishy's death. Later on, after meeting him again, Liberator began dating Shio, and in the Next-Gen Verse (and hopefully every universe) married him (once gay marriage was legal, probably moved to Canada so they could get married earlier) and adopted Amare, who attended Static Academy.